


Assassin SBI one shots

by Alert_2341



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Haha don’t know what to do, I’m just enjoying tags, LMAO, M/M, Onesshot book of sbi killing people, Techno is strong, he also kills, he’d Shoot you as a warning, or poison/drug drinks, philza is terrifying, sniper philza, still wouldn’t call him a child, techno and will are twins, techno likes using brass knuckles, they are both undercover assassins, tommy is a parkour dude idk, tommy is tommy, wilbur is not just a pretty face, wilbur likes useing a glock with a silencer, will has naturally pink hair, would not fuck with him
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:49:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27973955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alert_2341/pseuds/Alert_2341
Summary: This will be a thing of one shots with sbi au you tell me the assassins and targets and how they dieExampleAssassin: tommy target: Fundy death: chokingThat format will be lovely to make me understandAlso you can uses more the one assassin even the whole group just know the whole group would have to go against someone ever hard to get it a group like dream or schlatt
Relationships: I mean I don’t know what to put here shhskaisn
Comments: 10
Kudos: 36





	1. Regular

This is just copied and pasted from summary lmao

This will be a thing of one shots with sbi au you tell me the assassins and targets and how they die   
Example 

Assassin: tommy target: Fundy death: choking 

That format will be lovely to make me understand   
Also you can uses more the one assassin even the whole group just know the whole group would have to go against someone ever hard to get it a group like dream or schlatt


	2. A little splash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Assassin: tommy   
> Target: J schlatt   
> Death: poisoning drink

Tommy watched from the inside of the vents, he watched schlatt as he pour himself some whisky into a small glass sitting back into his leather couch, no one was in the room, tommy quitely got out of the vents not making a sound. He crawled over the ceiling and jumped down onto the floor softly.  
Tommy was behind the leather couch and looked over, schlatt was looking at something drink down, tommy took the opportunity and poured some cyanide into the glass before climbing back up the wall and over the ceiling.  
By the time schlatt took a drink tommy was back into the vents crawling out, the sounds of the choking goat man was all he heard then silence.

Sorry if short I had no idea for this :p


	3. Hanging around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW:this chapter will include forced suicide, this is your only warning so if you don’t see this then please don’t attack me saying I didn’t put this I’m bad at this thing so onto the chapter   
> Assassin: Wilbur   
> Target: dream   
> Death:forces suicide

Wilbur looked down at the photo album in his hand of dream and his family, his mother, father, drista and his little brother.   
Wilbur thought as he looked up at dream who has been hanging barley were he could still barely breathe, his face deep red and purple from lack of air, he was standing on his tippy toes so he could breathe. Some what. He was trying to grip the tight road around his neck.  
“Aww dream it’s a shame you have to leave you’re happy little family.” He looks back down at the book flipping the page then looking back at dream in the eyes a small smirk on his lips, “you know why you’re here, you hurt tommy and personally, you should be glad I don’t attack your baby brother or little sister” Wilbur threatened, tho he never would hurt a child, it’s not in his nature.  
Wilbur sighed, “you’re getter boring” Wilbur threw the book off into a area of the room like the rest of the photo albums, his pink hair being hidden by a hoodie and his hands were covered by gloves, no DNA of his would get anywhere and it’ll look more like a real suicide. Wilbur got up walking the the rope. “Goodbye dream” Wilbur pulled on it more tying it down and grabbing the chair he was in pushing it to the side making it look even more real, Wilbur watched as dream struggled and the he slowly stopped moving, Wilbur escaped through the window and walked home not being seen once.


	4. Never found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Assassins philza and techno have a target, they’re own Ally, ranboo

techno paces around the room nervous, philza was sitting down his hands over his eyes, they had recently got another target it’s was there ally, friend and what Phil saw as another son, someone who was just a kid, ranboo.  
Phil wanted to cry, he always did have a problem killing children but it was even worse as he knew ranboo.  
They got up and went to look for ranboo, they had to get this done and after they will hold a small funeral.  
Techno wraps his arms around, and in a quick painless move, he snapped ranboo’s neck, the gently layed him down, and had there little funeral.  
Techno picked ranboo up and they snuck to a apple acre, they slowly dug up the dirt and buried ranboo under the roots where they incased him in a protective layer of roots.  
Philza let a silent sob escape his lips as he hugs techno for comfort.


	5. Bon appetite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy poisons quackity he will be called Alex is it’s easy for my auto correct

Tommy walked around the restaurant with a tray in his hand, he was currently disguised as a waiter, his target was Alex quackity, and he had a tray with a slow killing poison on his desert, this type of poison is hard to detect but that wasn’t the issue.  
He walked to the table placing the desert down and walking off, Alex ate the desert and after paying he left. He soon clutched his chest and then fell dead. Tommy watched from the roof then left


	6. Cut up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy shank dream

Tommy looked at the picture in his hand it was his target clay ‘dream’ taken, odd name but he didn’t care a targets a target, he looked up as he heard foot steps in the ally way, and speak of the devil, there’s clay.

He puts the photo in his pocket and went up to clay, gripping the shank in his pocket, “mr? Can you help me. I’m lost” 

Clay looks at the kid and said “sure let’s get you to-“ he was cut off by the shank being stabbed into his gut.   
Tommy pulled out and quickly jabbed it into clays neck, the man choked on blood and couldn’t scream, tommy watched him bleed out before leaving


End file.
